Капитан Кирк лезет в гору
by Isca Lox
Summary: Капитан Кирк внезапно полюбил горы, и это беспокоит доктора Маккоя.


– Мы должны что-то сделать! – Маккой ворвался в каюту Спока без приглашения и бесцеремонно навис над вулканцем, погруженным в чтение.  
Спок оторвался от экрана и вопросительно взглянул на доктора.  
– Он же себя убьет! – Маккой закатил глаза и замахал руками. – Кирк! Себя убьет! Он снова собирается лезть в горы! И ты знаешь, Спок, где? На Альтаире-14! Ты видел, какие там горы, Спок? Видел? Да по сравнению с ними наш Эверест – это не гора, а просто… равнина! Яма!  
– Гора никак не может быть ни равниной, ни ямой, – разумно заметил первый помощник. – И я лично не видел гор на Альтаире-14, но знаю, что самая высокая из них…  
– Да все это не важно, Спок! – раздраженно отмахнулся от его объяснений Маккой. – Важно то, что этот идиот опять лезет в горы! Без страховки, наверняка!  
– Да, это проблема, – согласился вулканец, сложив ладони домиком. – И я как раз пытаюсь ее решить.  
– Каким образом? Уставившись в компьютер? – удивился Маккой.  
– Да. Посмотрите сюда, доктор, – Спок приглашающе махнул рукой.  
Маккой склонился и уставился на экран.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – сказал он наконец. – Лизианские паразитирующие грибы? Какое отношение они имеют к тому, что капитан Кирк хочет в горы? Ты собираешься сварить из них супчик, чтобы отвлечь Джима? Уверяю тебя, это не пройдет!  
Спок посмотрел на Маккоя с видом терпеливого превосходства и пояснил:  
– Вы же помните, доктор, что пять лет назад капитан Кирк был на Лизиане во время отпуска.  
– Ну, мало ли где он был, – пожал плечами доктор. – Он много где был. И что с того?  
– Его страсть к горам возникла примерно тогда же.  
– И?  
– Как вам известно, доктор, у лизианского гриба интересная система размножения. Его споры попадают в легкие мелких животных, где гриб разрастается, постепенно поражая мозг. Это никак не мешает животному, пока гриб полностью не созреет. Тогда он начинает влиять на работу мозга, побуждая животное взобраться как можно выше на ближайшую гору. Животное лезет в гору, и, когда оно достигает вершины, гриб выпускает споры через рот и нос животного. Таким образом ему удается рассеять споры по большой территории. Затем гриб умирает, а животное живет дальше, избавившись от паразита.  
– Вы что, считаете, что Джим заражен этим грибом? – Маккой задумался.  
– Я почти уверен в этом, – кивнул Спок.  
– И что же нам делать? Как это лечить? Дай посмотреть! – Маккой снова склонился над экраном и уставился в статью.  
– Лечения, к сожалению, не существует, – пояснил Спок. – Единственный способ избавиться от гриба – это дать ему размножиться. А сделает это гриб, только попав на вершину горы.  
– Ясно, – кивнул Маккой и нахмурился. – Может, тогда отправим Кирка на голопалубу? Наверняка там есть подходящие программы. Создадим имитацию…  
– Я думал об этом методе, но понял, что он не сработает, – объяснил Спок. – Таким образом гриб не обмануть. Если Кирк будет знать, что он не в настоящих горах, то и гриб тоже об этом узнает. Гриб побуждает Кирка искать самую высокую гору, чтобы споры разлетелись по наибольшей территории. Никакие замены гриб не устроят – он просто не выбросит споры.  
– То есть, получается, единственный выход – позволить Кирку сделать то, что он хочет? – фыркнул Маккой, скрестив руки на груди. – А если он разобьется?  
– 47,8 % лизианских животных разбивается, не добравшись до вершины, – согласился Спок. – Но Джим… это Джим. Уверен, что у него все получится. Все, что мы можем сделать, это настоять на том, чтобы капитан использовал страховку.

***

– Красиво, – заметил Маккой, делая снимок голокамерой.  
Спок не удостоил его ответа, сосредоточившись на показаниях трикодера.  
Маккой, Спок и Кирк стояли на высокогорном плато на Альтаире-14. Солнце садилось, и в его лучах разлетающиеся изо рта Джеймса Кирка радужные споры смотрелись особенно эффектно. Они кружили вокруг еще несколько минут, сверкая, как капли воды.  
Наконец Спок оторвался от прибора и сказал:  
– Теперь защитную маску можно снять, доктор Маккой. Все споры разлетелись. Из-за особенностей местной фауны они не смогут найти себе новых носителей и погибнут.  
– Я и не думал, что это будет так эффектно, – заметил доктор мечтательно. – Хорошо, что я захватил камеру! Будет что показать на «Энтерпрайзе»!  
– А, что? – капитан Кирк, который до этого застыл на краю обрыва с открытым ртом, будто горгулья, очнулся от глубокого транса и теперь удивленно оглядывался вокруг.– А что мы вообще тут делаем?  
– Джим, давай вначале спустимся вниз, и я все объясню, – сказал Спок.  
– Ага, заодно снимки посмотрим, – ухмыльнулся Маккой. – Уверен, Джим, они тебе понравятся!


End file.
